


An American Werewolf in London

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Takes place during S6. Oz runs into Giles at a bar.





	

Giles was sitting in a bar in London, trying to drown the aching loneliness he felt. He didn’t exactly regret leaving Sunnydale, but his life did feel less meaningful now. 

When he heard “I Wanna Be Your Dog” by The Stooges start up, he looked over to see who had selected it from the jukebox. His eyes wandered over the little body in tight jeans. It was an idle look with no real intent behind it, but the fact that he’d been looking was enough to make him feel shame when the guy turned around he realized who it was.

“Oz,” he said, walking over. “Hello.”

“Giles,” he said. “Hey, man.” He shook Giles’ hand. 

“Let me buy you a beer,” Giles said. 

 

 

When they were sitting at the bar, Giles said, “It’s nice to see you. I like your hair. It’s very black.”

“Oh, thank you, that’s the hair dye,” Oz said. After the bartender gave them their beers, he asked, “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, nothing apocalyptic is happening here,” he said. “Not unusually so, anyway. I just… I needed a change. So, I moved back here a few months ago.”

Oz nodded. “How’s everyone else? How’s Willow?”

Giles hesitated. When he saw the concern come over Oz’s face, he quickly said, “She’s fine. I’m just a bit worried about her magic using.” 

Oz nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Maybe I should visit Sunnydale and talk to her…” He shook his head and said, “I don’t know why I said that. It’s not my place anymore.”

“I know the feeling,” Giles said. He started downinghis beer quickly until he noticed Oz’s gaze. He set the bottle down, not wanting Oz to see this side of him.

“One thought,” Oz said. “I feel like we could both use something to relax.” He took out a cigarette case and opened it to show and the hand rolled joints inside.

Giles laughed. “I still have such a strong instinct to confiscate that and report you to the principal.” After considering for a moment, he set down some money on the bar for their beers and then said, “Let’s go out in the alley.”

 

 

As Oz lit two joints, Giles looked up and saw the full moon. He looked from the moon to Oz. “That’s remarkable,” he said.

Oz wasn’t sure what Giles was commenting on at first, but then he saw the sky. He gave a little nod of acknowledgment, then handed Giles one of the lit joints.

Giles took a hit. He slowly blew out smoke. He smiled a little and said, “God. I missed that.”

“How long has it been since you partook?” Oz asked.

“Certainly not while I was in Sunnydale,” Giles said. “I was a role model. I had a job to do.” He inhaled deeply before blowing smoke out again. While Oz’s expression was mostly unreadable, he worried that he was judging Giles for the fact that he clearly wasn’t worried about being a role model with a job to do now. Partially because he wanted to change the subject, but mostly because he really meant it, he looked back at the moon and said, “It really is incredible what you did. Going out and finding a cure.”

“Cure makes it sound final,” Oz said. “It’s more like a regimen. It takes a lot of discipline.”

Giles laughed. “My God, when I was your age, I never would have been able to handle something like that.”

“Yeah, I hear you were a sexy bad boy type back in the day, right?” Oz asked. 

“I suppose I could’ve been describe that way a long time ago,” Giles said with a little laugh. He took another hit. He noticed Oz gazing at him, but wasn’t sure what to make of his expression. 

“If we’d met back then,” Oz said. “When you were this party boy, sex machine…”

Giles looked at him curiously. 

“What would you have done?”

Giles didn’t like the vagueness of that question, but he could swear he saw Oz’s eyes flick over his body as he asked it. After a moment of hesitation, he asked, “You mean if we’d met like this? In a bar?” 

Oz gave him a little nod. 

He laughed and said, “To be honest, I definitely would’ve hit on you.” 

“How?” Oz asked. “How would you have hit on me, I mean.”

Giles looked at him uncertainly. Oz gazed back at him. There was a spark in his eyes that felt encouraging. 

“I would’ve gone up to you at the jukebox,” Giles said. “And said something like ‘I love this song. You have great taste, pretty thing.’ And put my hand on you in a way that I thought was subtle but was not at all.”

“Show me,” Oz said. 

Giles felt his heart speed up a little. He put an arm around Oz, letting his hand rest on his hip.

“Yeah, that’d definitely work on me,” Oz told him. 

Giles looked at him curiously. 

“To clarify, it’s working on me right now,” Oz added. 

Giles flicked his joint onto the ground and stomped it out. Oz did the same with his.

Giles pulled Oz into a gentle kiss. 

They both realized in that moment how lonely they’d really been. The feeling of relief at each other’s touch was almost overwhelming.

He pulled away and said, “Just so you know, I don’t normally-- I don’t go around kissing people half my age.” 

“I definitely wasn’t judging,” Oz said. “I’m an adult. You have nothing to be self-conscious about.” 

Giles hesitated and then asked, “Would you like to come back to my place?” 

“I would love to,” Oz said.

As they walked, Giles hesitated for a second, then took Oz’s hand. Oz leaned against him a little. 

Giles looked up at the sky again as they walked. “Have you ever, um…” He got too flustered to finish that question.

“Have I had sex on the full moon before?” Oz asked.

“Well, when you put it that way it sounds presumptuous. I was just curious, from an academic standpoint…”

“Yes. I have done it,” he said. “To wolf out now I have to be angry or threatened.” He squeezed Giles’ hand and said, “Being excited is fine.”

Giles let out a proud, nervous little laugh at the word ‘excited.’

 

When they were in Giles’ apartment, he pulled Oz close and started kissing him hard. He pulled Oz’s coat off and let it fall to the ground. He slid his hands under Oz’s shirt to feel his sides as he kissed him.

“You’re so tiny,” Giles said softly against Oz’s ear. 

Oz gently said, “For future reference, not all guys consider that to strictly be a compliment.” 

Giles shook his head and laughed, embarrassed. “I’m a little out of practice with flirting,” he said. He ran a hand through Oz’s hair. “If it helps, I assure you that I meant it as a good thing.” 

“Yeah? You like my body?” Oz asked, pressing against him. 

“Very much,” Giles said with a soft groan. He rested his hands on Oz’s hips. 

“Do you like it because you like the idea of being able to push me around?” Oz asked softly. 

Giles hesitated.

“Because I like that,” Oz told him before kissing his neck.

Giles grinned and said, “Well, then, in that case.” He pushed Oz against the wall and held him there, pinned. “I definitely like it too.” He kissed him hard. 

He grabbed Oz’s legs and pulled them up around his waist so he was holding him. Oz groaned happily and kissed him hard. 

Giles carried him to the bed and tossed him down on it. He pulled his shirt off and kissed down his stomach. 

As Giles started taking Oz’s shoes off, Oz said, “You’re really sexy.” 

Giles grinned at him and said, “You too.” He tossed his shoes aside, then pulled his pants and underwear off. 

He rolled Oz over and ran a hand down his ass. “Have you been fucked before?”

“Yeah,” Oz said, sticking his ass up happily against Giles’ hand. 

Giles started licking Oz’s asshole hard. Oz moaned happily. 

“That feels good,” he said. 

Giles went to his dresser and started digging around. He realized he was very ill-prepared for this.

“Check my coat pockets,” Oz told him.

Giles went over to the floor and grabbed Oz’s coat. He found a condom and a little bottle of lubricant. 

He returned to the bed and put lubricant on his fingers. He started lightly fingering Oz’s asshole.

Oz groaned happily. “You can do that harder,” he said.

Giles pushed two fingers all the way into Oz, who moaned and writhed happily. 

“I’m ready for your dick,” Oz said after a minute. 

Giles started undressing. Oz rolled over so he could watch him. Giles felt a little self-conscious as he pulled his clothes off. He wasn’t usually this nervous about getting naked, but he’d never been with someone half his age before either.

Oz noticed his nervousness and asked, “You know you’re incredibly hot, right?”

Giles grinned. He pulled the condom and then asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Oz said eagerly.

Giles spread Oz’s legs and started gently pushing into him. 

Oz groaned and wrapped his legs tightly around Giles’ waist. “That feels great,” he said.

“You’re so pretty,” Giles said. He kissed down his neck. 

Oz threw his head back and moaned softly.

Giles pushed deep into him. He gripped his hips and started fucking him harder.

“Oh, fuck,” Oz said happily. 

Giles rocked his hips back and forth hard. He ran his hand up and down Oz’s chest and stomach. “You’re a lovely little thing.”

Oz groaned and asked, “Can you touch my dick?” 

Giles started stroking him as he fucked him. 

Oz moaned excitedly.

Giles started fucking him harder. Oz groaned and tightened up around Giles as he came.

Giles moaned and pushed into him a couple more times before he also came.

He slowly pulled out and got up to throw the condom out. He returned to the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Oz.

Oz rested his hand on Giles’ chest and lazily wrapped one arm around him. “Mmm,” he said happily.

“You’re welcome to spend the night, of course,” Giles told him. He kissed his forehead and told him, “I would very much like that.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Oz said. He nuzzled against him and added, “And not just because it would mean sleeping in a bed instead of the back of a van.”

“You’re living in your van?” Giles asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’ve just been traveling around,” Oz said. 

Giles impulsively said, “If you want to, you should stay here for a while.” 

Oz sat up and looked at him with surprise.

Giles laughed nervously. “Of course, I understand if this is just a one night stand. I just thought it could be nice having some company.” 

Oz squeezed Giles’ hand. “I think it would be really nice to have a place to crash for a while.” He nuzzled against Giles’ neck and said, “Just let me know when I’ve outstayed my welcome.”

Giles wrapped an arm around Oz, pulling him closer. “Will do,” he said.


End file.
